Logan's sick
by gilmoreluver06
Summary: Logan gets sick and Rory panicks and calls Lorelai in the middle of the night.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

One night in the middle of the night Logan wakes up and takes a deep breath.

''mmm what?'' Rory asks him sleeping on his chest

''nothing shh just go back to sleep sweetie.'' he tells her

Rory wakes up and sits up and looks at Logan and notices that something's not right.

''Logan...Logan what's wrong babe your so sweaty and your nose is bloody what's going on?'' she asks him

''nothing probably just the flu or something I'm fine.'' he tells her

''here tissue.'' she says handing him a tissue

''thanks.'' he says

''shh just hold ur nose.'' she tells him stroking his hair

Rory picks up the phone

''what are you doing Ace?''he asks her

''shh nothing just relax I'm calling My Mom.'' she tells him

''come on Ace in the middle of the night?'' he asks her

''yea.'' she says

''Ace No.'' he tells her

''Logan yes I'm worried about you.'' Rory tells him

Lorelai picks up the phone at the crapshack ''I'm going to kill you.'' Lorelai says into the phone

''Mom are you awake?'' Rory asks her

''No!'' Lorelai says madly

''could you be awake?'' Rory asks her

''what's a matter?'' Lorelai aks her

''Logan's sick and it's freaking me up he woke up all sweaty with a blood nose and it's not stopping.'' she tells her mom

''ugh and you're calling me in the middle of the night to figure out what to do about?'' Lorelai asks her

''yes.'' Rory tells her

''well it if I were you sweetie I would take him straight to the hospital sweetie.'' Lorelai tells her

''ok ok then that's what I'll then.'' Rory tells her

''okay tell him to feel better and call me when you find something out.'' Lorelai tells her

''okay I will I love you mom.'' Rory tells her

''I love you too sweetie bye.'' Lorelai says and hangs up and goes back to sleep

Rory hangs up ''okay Mom said that I should take you to the hospital so lets go.'' Rory tells him

''Ace No I'm fine I don't need to go to the hospital.'' Logan tells her

''yes you do come on.'' she says and helps him get up and dressed and ready to go to the hospital and down to her car to get him to the hospital.

In the car ''hey Logan stay with me don't go to sleep.'' Rory tells him trying to keep him awake while she drives and blows the air conditioner at his face so he won't go to sleep 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

When Rory gets to the hospital she gets Logan inside with a nurse and goes to park her car and runs back inside and tries to look for him but they deny her because she's not at Lorelai's she wakes herself up again and gets dressed and runs down and out of the house and drives over to the waiting room and calls Rory when she gets there.

''Mom?'' Rory answers

''hey sweetie I'm here where are you?'' Lorelai asks her

''What?'' Rory says

''I'm here where are you?'' Lorelai asks her

''I don't know in a waiting room I don't know.'' Rory tells her

''uh ok I'll find you.'' Lorelai tells her

''okay.'' Rory says and hangs up and continues pacing

Lorelai finally sees her pacing back and fourth in a waiting room and opens the door.

''sweetie... oh sweetie come here baby.'' Lorelai tells her

Rory comes over and cries against her chest.

''shhh mommy's got you.'' Lorelai comforts her

''I don't want him to die I just want him back.'' Rory tells her

''shhh he won't and I know you do.'' Lorelai tells her stroking her hair and back

''come on lets set.' Lorelai tells her and gently pulls Rory away from her slowly and puts some chairs together and makes Rory lay down with her head on her lap and strokes her hair softly letting her sleep for a few more hours.

at 8am a doctor comes in ''um here to see a Logan Huntzberger?'' the doctor asks Lorelai

''oh um yea my daughter is she's his girlfriend can you tell us anything is he okay?'' Lorelai asks him

''are you family?'' a doctor asks her

''no but my daughter will someday I know it.'' Lorelai tells him

''okay well since you're the only people here I guess I could tell you.'' the doctor tells them

''okay just let me wake my daughter up.'' she tells the doctor

''hunnie?'' Lorelai strokes her cheek

''mmm.'' Rory groans pushing Lorelai's hand away

''hunnie wake up the doctor is here.'' Lorelai tells her

Rory sits up rubbing her eyes ''what?'' ''oh hi.'' Rory says

''hunnie he was just about to update us about Logan's condition.'' Lorelai tell sher 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

''okay well I hae to this but I have some bad news.'' the doctor tells them

''okay...?'' Lorelai questions him

''Logan has terminal cancer.'' the doctor tells them

''What?'' Lorelai questions

''NO!'' Rory says and gets upset and gets up and goes over to the wall punching it with her fist crying against it ''NO NO NO NO!'' she cries agrily

Lorelai gets upand goes to rub her back ''hunnie?'' Lorelai questions her rubbing her back softly

''noo don't touch me just leave me alone!'' Rory tells her angrily

''okay I'm sorry.'' Lorelai says and goes to sit back down ''well what does that mean?'' she asks the doctor

''okay well it means that the cancer cannot be cured, and cannot be stopped from advancing. Effectively, it means that the disease will eventually kill the him.

However, it doesn't mean that there is nothing we can do to prolong his life. Palliative care is used to help him live as long as possible as he's comfortably as possible, and this can include chemotherapy and radiation therapies to shrink a tumour or stop it from enlarging as quickly as it might otherwise do.

The amount of time he has left can vary a lot, depending on the type of cancer, its stage, its aggressiveness, its location and the way he responds to palliative therapies.'' the doctor tells her

''okay thank you doctor.'' Lorelai says

''okay she can visit him if she wants but only one person at a time.'' he tells her

''okay thank you doctor.'' Lorelai says

''you bet.'' the doctor says and gets up and leaves

Lorelai slowly makes her way back over to Rory and puts her hand on Rory's back again.

''you want to go and see him baby? The doctor said you could.'' Lorelai asks and tells her

Rory just nods

''okay go ahead I'll be here.'' Lorelai tells her

Rory just nods and kisses her cheek and leaves the room and goes to Logan's room and gets up on the bed with him holding him close.

''Ace?'' he says weakly with his eyes closed

''shh sleep Logan you're sick I love you.'' she tells him staying close to him

''love you too Ace.'' he tells her

''shh Logan don't talk just relax I'll be here I'm not going anywhere.'' she tells him and holds thier hands together on his atomach


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Rory sobs into Logan's side and falls asleep with the waiting room Lorelai gets out her cell phone and calls Sookie over at the the kitchen at the Inn the phone rings and Sookie answer's it.

''Hello?'' Sookie says

''hey sweetie it's me.'' Lorelai tells her

''hey sweetie you on your way in?'' Sookie asks her

''um no I'm actucally at the hospial.' Lorelai tells her

''What? Why? What's wrong what happened? Can I do anything? Are you ok? Is Rory ok?'' Sookie asks her

''Rory and I are fine it's Logan he got really sick last night and Rory rushed him to the hospital and he just got diagnosed with terminal cancer and may not live long

''oh no how's Rory sweetie?'' Sookie asks her

''well she's just taking it really hard but I think she's gonna be okay. She's resting with him right now.'' Lorelai tells her

''aww that's great she really loves him.'' Sookie says

''yea so I think I'm just gonna take the day off and stay here at the hospital with her.'' Lorelai tells her

''okay.'' Sookie says

''okay so I'll see you later.'' Lorelai tells her

''okay give Rory a hug and kiss for me sweetie.'' Sookie tells her

''I will bye.'' Lorelai says and smiles and hangs up and goes down to the cafe to get herself some coffee and watches the news then a new morning shows and lets Rory be with Logan for a while.

A litle later that afternoon Rory gets up and goes back into the waiting room and sees her mom.

''hey you're still here? I thought you would of left and gone home by now? Didn't you have to go to work today?'' Rory asks her

''no I called Sookie to let her know that I was here for you to make sure that you were gonna be okay.'' Lorelai tells her

''I'm okay.'' Rory tells her

''okay you sure?'' Lorelai asks her

''yea go home take a long hot shower and I'll call you later if I need you.'' Rory tells her

''okay.'' Lorelai says and stands up and hugs Rory ''feel better sweetie okay?'' Lorelai asks her

''I will thank you for still being here.'' Rory tells her still hugging her

''I wouldn't want to be anywhere else.'' Lorelai tells her

Rory just nods against her moms chest.

''you get some sleep too leave the hospital for a while and go home and get some sleep okay?'' Lorelai asks her

''oh I don't know maybe I'll think about it I would feel bad leaving Logan by himself.'' Rory tells her

''yea but he would be worried about you too and would want you to go home and sleep.'' Lorelai tells her

''okay.'' Rory says

''okay well give Logan a hug for me.'' Lorelai tells her

''okay I will bye.'' Rory tells her

''bye hunnie love you.'' Lorelai tells her and kisses her head

''love you too mom bye.'' Rory says and watches her leave and smiles slightly 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Rory goes down to the cafe to get something to eat and gets Logan some food and takes it up to his room seeing him slowly waking up.

''hey babe how ya feeling you hungry? I got you some food if you are.'' Rory tells him

''hey'' he says softly and smiles ''thanks Ace.''

Rory fluffs his pillows helping him sit up ''so my mom came to the hospital.'' she tells him

''she did? did she leave already?'' he asks her

''yea I told her to go home and get some sleep and shower.'' Rory tells him

''what about you?'' he asks her

''shh Logan no I'm okay I just want to be right here with you.'' Rory tells him holding his hand

''Rory no I don't want you to have to stay here you already have to much to do.'' he tells her

''I'll be fine go home get some sleep for a few hours.'' he tells her

''Logan no honestly I'm fine I can put off what I have to and need to do. I'll sleep when we get home together so I know that I am going to sleep next to you and that you're going to be okay.'' she tells him

''okay.'' he says

''hey.'' he says

''what?'' she questions him

''thank you for being here with me.'' he tells her

''shh.'' she gently kisses him

''I love you Ace.'' he tells her

''love you too.'' she tells him

''Ace?'' he questions her

''yea?'' she answers him

''what's wrong with me?'' he asks her

Rory just looks away from him ''I think a doctor should tell you that.'' shetells him

''Ace?'' he gets worried holding her hand

''alright Logan you have terminal cancer.'' she tells him fast so that he can't really understand but does anyway

''I what?'' he says

''shh Logan calm down.'' she tells him 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

''that's not right! I can't have cancer!'' he tells her

''it's why you have been getting those really bad headache's and your vision has been blurry and you have been feeling sick and vomiting all the time.'' she tells him

''I have a tumor?'' he asks her

''apparantly but they didn't tell me where.'' she tells him

''it's why you have been passing out at your soccer games.'' she tells him

A doctor comes in ''hello how are you feeling?'' the doctor asks him and listens to his chest

''hi.'' Logan says

''hello again there.'' the doctor says to Rory

''hi.'' Rory says

''she's my girlfriend Rory.'' he tells the doctor

''so we've met.'' the doctor tells him

''we met in the waiting room.'' Rory tells her

''so doc how sick am I? Do I really have cancer and a tumor?'' Logan asks him

''you do.'' the doctor flicks on the x-ray thing to show him ''right around here.'' the doctor shows them

''it's probably why you have head a lot of pressure in your head and severe blood noses.'' the doctor tells him

''so doc when can I go home?'' Logan asks him

''we don't know yet.'' he tells him

''ugh okay.'' Logan says

''okay well have a good day buzz us if you need anything.'' the doctor tells them

''will do thank you doctor.'' Rory says and watches him leave

''you okay?'' she asks him

''ya.'' he says

''you want to watch some tv?'' she asks him

''okay.'' he says

Rory gets up on the bed and lays with him and flips the tv on and hands him the remote 


End file.
